Go On Home
by prettyfairy
Summary: oneshot, this is a fanfic i made out of a song i wrote a long time ago. It is from Hermione's perspective when she discovers her feelings for Ron.
1. The story

**GO ON HOME**

**This is a fanfic that I based off of a song I wrote. I took the real story the song was based off of and turned into a fanfic. The second chapter is the lyrics to the song. I hope you enjoy my story written from Hermione's perspective.**

It was the morning of Christmas Break and we were all going home. I had already said goodbye to Harry in the common room and I was headed to the Great Hall to find Ron. I caught him in the hallway on his way to breakfast.

"Ron!" I called. "I'm leaving early, like in half an hour. So goodbye." I gave him a hug. It was longer than any of our other hugs, and for some reason I didn't want it to end. This was so wrong, you're not supposed to fall your best friend.

Our hug ended. I was left feeling awkward, but Ron didn't seem to notice.

"Well I'll see you at the end of break Hermione."

"Yeah, bye." I turned as fast as I could and headed towards a bench nearby. I sat down and took a deep breath. Why couldn't I breath, this was ridiculous. I was finally able to get my breathing under control when the tears started. I had had no idea they were coming , but there they were. Just seconds later I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Ron.

"What's wrong Hermione? Gonna miss your schoolbooks?"

"Shut up."

"Sorry."

"I did something terrible." He backed up an inch. I giggled. "I mean I did something terrible to myself. I just feel stupid."

Ron laughed, but I didn't smile. "Sorry, it's not funny. Er, is there anything I can do to help?"

_GO ON HOME_

_LEAVE ME ALL ALONE_

_THE SOONER I FORGET YOU THE SOONER I'LL BE STRONG…_

"No, not really."

"Okay then, I'm gonna go. Get better."

"Yeah, hey what were doing out here anyway?"

"Bathroom break." He grinned really big and put his hand on my cheek and rubbed softly with his thumb. Then he pulled it away quickly and walked away.

I was left there in shock.

Soon it was time to go home, but my troubles weren't over . Ron was the last thing I thought about when I went to bed, what I dreamt about, and the first thing in my mind when I woke up. I was distracted the vacation.

Ron, Harry, and I always came back to school three days before classes started. I was more exited than I should have been. I was anticipating another hug and I wanted that feeling back. It went against all logic, but I didn't care at the moment.

I went to the common room. Harry was already there, but no Ron.

"Hey Harry. How was your vacation?"

"Not bad, how about yours?"

"Alright." I sat down on the couch next to Harry.

"Too bad about Ron though."

"What?"

"Oh you didn't get a letter?" I shook my head. "He's not coming back for another couple of days because he broke his leg. Poor bloke."

Somehow I found myself angry with Ron. How could he do this to me, the stupid idiot?

_GO ON HOME_

_LEAVE ME ALL ALONE_

_THE SOONER I FORGET YOU THE SOONER I'LL BE STRONG_

The next two days went by very slowly. The anger had fizzled out and all I had left was longing. Harry was starting to get upset because I wasn't much company, but I couldn't help wanting Ron. I wanted him more than I thought I ever could.

_WHAT HAPPENED TO THE STRENGTH I SHOULD HAVE GOT_

_MY HAPPINESS HAS FALLEN OFF THE ROCK_

_COME ON HOME_

_DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE_

_THE SOONER THAT I SEE YOU THE SOONER I'LL BE STRONG_

I had finally lost it. The common room was empty so I let myself cry. Why did this have to be so hard? Again I felt a hand on my shoulder, and again it was Ron.

"Hey what's up with you? Last time I saw you, you were crying too."

"Nothing. I'm ok now."

"Now?" He grinned real big in a teasing way. "I made it better didn't I?"

I laughed, "You sure did."

YOU GOTTA KNOW

THAT I LOVE YOU SO

I DON'T WANT YOU LAVING ANYMORE

COME ON HOME


	2. The song

I AIN'T EVER BEEN IN A POSITION WHERE

I DON'T HAVE GUTS TO REALLY CARE

BUT YOU GOT ME ALL TWISTED I DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND

WHAT IT IS YOU'RE DONG TO ME MAN

GO ON HOME

LEAVE ME ALL ALONE

THE SOONER I FORGET YOU THE SOONER I'LL BE STRONG

I KNOW I CAN DO IT IT'S JUST GONNA TAKE SOME TIME

BUT HOW CAN I FORGET YOU WHEN YOU'RE STUCK INSIDE MY MIND

IT'S PERMANENT

BABY BELIVE ME I CAN'T FORGET

HOW YOU LOOKED AND HOW IT FELT WHEN YOU SAID

HELLO

I CAN'T STAND THE HELLO

CAUSE IT REMINDS ME I'M NOT READY TO LET YOU GO

BUT YOU'VE GOT TO GO

I CAN'T BE AROUND YOU ANYMORE

I LOOK DEEP INSIDE ME AND I CAN'T SEE YOU THERE

BUT REALLY YOU'VE JUST BLENDED EVERYWHERE

YOU ARE ALL AROUND ME AND I JUST CAN'T LET YOU GO

WHAT DO I DO I DON'T REALLY KNOW

TAKE A DEEP BREATH AND TRY TO WORK IT OUT

EVERY TIME YOU PASS I FILL WITH DOUBT

GO ON HOME

LEAVE ME ALL ALONE

THE SOONER I FORGET YOU THE SOONER I'LL BE STRONG

I KNOW I CAN DO IT IT'S JUST GONNA TAKE SOME TIME

BUT HOW CAN I FORGET YOU WHEN YOU'RE STUCK INSIDE MY MIND

IT'S PERMANENT

BABY BELIVE ME I CAN'T FORGET

HOW YOU LOOKED AND HOW IT FELT WHEN YOU SAID

HELLO

I CAN'T STAND THE HELLO

CAUSE IT REMINDS ME I'M NOT READY TO LET YOU GO

BUT YOU'VE GOT TO GO

I CAN'T BE AROUND YOU ANYMORE

EVERYTHING TURNS DARK NOW THAT YOU'VE LEFT

I FALL TO MY KNEES AND HOPE FOR THE BEST

WHAT HAPPENED TO THE STRENGTH I SHOULD HAVE GOT

MY HAPPINESS HAS FALLEN OFF THE ROCK

OH PLEASE

COME ON HOME

DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE

THE SOONER THAT I'M WITH YOU THE SOONER I'LL BE STRONG

I KNOW I CAN DO IT BUT YOU'VE GOT TO UNDERSTAND

I'VE LOOKED ALL AROUND FOR YOU AND THEN

IT'S PERMANENT

BABY BELIVE ME I DO REGRET

EVER THINKING I COULD FORGET

YOU VOICE

OH HOW I MISS YOUR VOICE

TELLING ME HELLO BUT YOU GOTTA KNOW

THAT I LOVE YOU SO

I DON'T WANT YOU LEAVING ANYMORE

COME ON HOME


End file.
